OG Loc
__notoc__ American |affiliations = Big Smoke Grove Street Families (Formerly) Ryder Carl Johnson (Formerly) Freddy (Formerly) Jimmy Silverman (Formerly) |businesses = "Rapper" |vehicles = NRG 500 |voice = Jonathan Anderson }} :For the mission, see OG Loc (mission). Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (or Jefferey Martin, as on the official San Andreas page) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and later a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jonathan Anderson voiced him. His name also reappears on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Before 1992 Jeffrey grew up on Grove Street, where he was friends with several members of the Grove Street Families, including Sweet Johnson and Big Smoke. Jeffery lacked the physical capability to join the Families, but he was still enamored of the gangster lifestyle. Sweet told him to get out of the ghetto and go to college, but Jeffery was set on becoming a gangsta-rap superstar. Some time after the year 1987 he began going by the name OG Loc, and committing any small crimes, mostly traffic violations, that would get him thrown in prison for a few weeks in order to build up his street rep. GTA San Andreas When CJ arrived back in Los Santos, OG Loc was in prison. CJ accompanied Sweet and Smoke to the police station to pick him up, where CJ angered Loc by calling him Jeffrey. Loc immediately enlisted CJ's help in killing Freddy, a member of Los Santos Vagos whom he claimed had "disrespected" him (Freddy claimed it was a consensual homosexual relationship). Loc was then ordered to work as a Burger Shot janitor by his parole officer, and in the process of trying to become famous, ruined Madd Dogg's career by having CJ steal his rhyme book and kill his manager (who called Loc whack). Despite the fact that Loc is a terrible rapper with a squeaky, scratchy voice, he slowly but surely makes a name for himself in the underground. After the downfall of Grove Street Families, Big Smoke chose to launder his drug money by granting Loc a record contract, making him rich and famous. Using Madd Dogg's rhyme book, he recorded his first (and only) album Str8 From Tha Streetz, immediately paired with a clothing company, Loc-Down (a reference to his prison stint, complete with a handcuff logo) available at Victim. He was interviewed by Lazlow on WCTR. Despite mocking him in the past, Big Smoke goes on with the charade that OG Loc is a gangster, and juxtaposes it with another falsehood that he (Smoke) is a philanthropist trying to fight off the crack epidemic - "so either way, you can feel good about yourself listening to this music!". After the recovery of both Madd Dogg and Grove Street Families (in a partnership), OG Loc was chased down by CJ and Madd Dogg himself from the set of his music video in Flint County all the way to Blastin' Fools Records in Los Santos, and finally extorted for Madd Dogg's rhyme book and royalties from his album. This is based on Vanilla Ice having been extorted by Suge Knight for a stolen song. Shortly after, his manager Big Smoke was killed, OG Loc did not return to rapping, and what happens to him after is unknown. Later, in GTA V, it is revealed that OG Loc became famous enough to get on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. He also managed to sell albums, as seen in Franklin's safe houses. However, it is unknown if he really does exist in the HD Universe or it was just an easter egg. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *OG Loc *Life's a Beach (Boss) *Madd Dogg's Rhymes (Boss) *Management Issues (Boss) *House Party (Boss) *Cut Throat Business Gallery Loc's house.jpg|Exterior of Loc's house. OGLoc-GTASA2.png|OG Loc in his Burger Shot uniform. OGLocCD-GTAIV.jpg|OG Loc's CD in Grand Theft Auto IV BetaOGLoc-GTASA.jpg|OG Loc in Base 5 poster. Artwrok-OGLoc-GTASA.jpg|An artwork of OG Loc og.jpg ogloc.jpg|His star on the Vinewood Walk Of Fame in 2013, during Grand Theft Auto V. OGLOC-GTAV-CD.jpg|A CD album of OG LOC found in GTA V. Trivia *OG Loc has a house in Ganton, Los Santos. It is inaccessible to the player unless using a hack/trainer or going through the ghost world and can be seen during the mission House Party. *One of OG Loc's CDs (Str8 From Tha Streetz) appears in Niko Bellic's safehouse in Bohan, and in Luis Lopez's safehouse in Northwood, and in the DJ area on Bahama Mama's. *According to the GTA San Andreas website, he was originally to be called Jefferey Martin. Also, OG Loc's Beta Name was MC Strap. *When Madd Dogg asks CJ on "How does a fake, busta, phony like suck-ass Loc make it in the rap game?", CJ replies that "it's all about showmanship and dance routines", referring to the early 90's trend of hip-hop by MC Hammer, Vanilla Ice and others, although Loc states on Entertaining America with Lazlow when asked to dance "I ain't down with that shit, it ain't gangsta!". *OG Loc is also a very mocking parody of Ja Rule, although Ja Rule was not famous until 1999, seven years after the setting of GTA San Andreas. Both men are named "Jeffrey", portray themselves alike, and Ja Rule was also accused of stealing rhymes and other style notes from frequent collaborator DMX. There were rumors that 50 Cent was approached with an offer to voice CJ (then-labelmate The Game became the voice of B Dup), and the parody was likely done out of support for 50 Cent during his feud with Ja Rule. *When listening to some radio shows featuring OG Loc, his voice is much deeper and doesn't break. He most likely edited his voice just to sound more cooler. *Katie Zhan does not hold the highest opinion about OG Loc. While on dates with Carl Johnson, she derides him by saying OG Loc? OG Joke is more like it. *In a play on words, the California metalcore band Of Mice and Men have a portmanteau song incoporating Loc and the popular alcohol Four Loko, called "OG Loko", off their upcoming album, The Flood. *OG in fact means Orange Grove, that is the Grove Street Families original name. However, in street terminology, OG actually stands for "Original Gangster." *With quick and careful aim while chasing OG Loc by boat on the "Cut Throat Business" level, CJ can kill OG Loc with the game going automatically "mission passed". Although it is rare since it takes quick and precise aiming. *At Franklin's second safehouse, you will see 3 record albums on the wall. If you go into Snapamatic and zoom in on the 3rd gold album, you will see OG Loc's name on it. This can also be viewed in the "heist room" of apartments with 10-car garages in GTA Online. *OG Loc's and CJ's house, are the only houses in Ganton with two stories. OG Loc's rap song Navigation de:OG Loc es:OG Loc it:OG Loc pl:Jeffrey Cross pt:OG Loc Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Category:Artists